pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lottie
Charlotte'' (シャルロット ''Sharurotto), nicknamed Lotti (ロッティ Rotti), is a young female member of the Baskerville "family", and the most frequently seen Baskerville at this point in the story. History Tragedy of Sablier One hundred years ago, Charlotte, a servant to the Baskervilles, is shocked to discover that a Vessalius named Jack has been sneaking into the family mansion. When she discovers that he is a friend of Glen Baskerville's, she is even more confused as Glen seems unapproachable to her. She earns the nickname "Lotti" from Jack, and is approached by Glen when she expresses interest in his pocketwatch, which plays a familiar tune. As it turns out, she has an apparent attraction to Glen and is slightly jealous that she can't get as close to Glen as Jack is. Nevertheless, she still respects him, although she finds him a little irritating because he is a flirt and is always smiling for no reason. When a young banished child named Lily is accepted by the light of the Baskervilles, she was brought to their family mansion where Lotti, Fang and Doug welcome her with open arms. Showing kindness and hospitality, they train her, and fully accept her as a Baskerville. Shortly after Lacie Baskerville is sacrificed to the Abyss, Glen orders every Baskerville to kill anyone they see in the city Sablier. Lotti doesn't know the reason, but she cannot question orders from Glen. Using her chain Leon, she leads Fang and Doug Baskerville on the dark mission. After Jack kills Glen, and Miranda Barma teaches a child, known as Vincent Nightray, to open the door to the Abyss, Glen's soul, as well as the rest of the Baskervilles, including Lotti, are sucked into the Abyss as the city Sablier is destroyed. At an unknown point shortly before Oz was pulled out of the Abyss (about 4 years prior the event), Lotti is released from the Abyss and greeted by Fang and Zwei. Plot Latowidge Arc Vincent contacts his Baskerville "friends," Lotti, Doug, and Fang, to kidnap Oz Vessalius. He himself supplies them with the necessary information of Oz's whereabouts that he knows from visiting his sister at her school Latowidge. The three disguised themselves as students, and Lotti dances to Fang and Doug playing Lacie, a song commonly performed by Elliot Nightray and his servant Leo. The Baskervilles do so, as a ploy to draw out Oz and spring their trap. Lotti and her Baskerville followers kidnap Oz and his sister, and tortured the two with each other's close relationship. Lotti even goes even as far as poisoning Ada to draw Jack Vessalius out of Oz. This is her mission as well as her personal intention as she has an interest in the whereabouts of their master and a desire to let Jack know that she can never forgive him for killing his best friend. She wants to find out what actually happened on the night of the Tragedy of Sablier. Although she was one of the participants, she acted upon orders, and knew nothing behind the scenes, or the reason as to why Glen had asked them to kill everyone. Leo and Elliot come to Oz's aid, and, as they break for freedom, Lotti sets her chain Leon after them. During a vicious battle, Jack reveals himself, and he banishes Leon in order to talk to Lotti. Though she doesn't get the information she wanted, Jack sends them off, and Oz, Ada, Elliot and Leo are consequently safe. Sablier Arc When Vincent sends Zwei to Sablier on her request, Lotti decides she must accompany Zwei as she does not fully trust her. Upon arriving at the site, the two attack and torture Eliot and Leo. Zwei almost makes Leo kill Eliot using Doldum, but luckily Break comes across them just in time. He quickly dispatches the first Baskerville, Zwei, stabbing and temporarily immobilizing her. Eliot and Leo manage to get away in the process. He then approaches Lotti and asks her to "entertain" him. After he has finished with her, Break begins to absentmindedly discuss Pandora's current situation, saying that he even regretted having to injure her and Zwei. When Lotti awakens, Break shocks her by pressing her into a wall, saying that Pandora is coming and they don't have much time. He then leans in closely to whisper in her ear, presenting her with a piece of candy and asking if she'd like to be his friend. There is no time for her to reply, so he leaves her to think it over. She is relieved, but also greatly confused by his offer of friendship. Lotti later appears during a meeting with the Baskervilles in Sablier where she, Lily, Doug, Fang, and Vincent discuss the issue of the Head Hunter and how they had recently destroyed the second seal. Though some thought it was good, it is revealed that the Head Hunter is not on the side of the Baskervilles and has dangerous intentions of their own. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Lotti then makes an appearance at Oz's second coming of age ceremony. She, Lily, Doug, and Fang apparently came to Yura's estate to look for the third seal of Glen Baskerville, which, according to Lily, Yura owns himself. Lotti comes across Yura and his servants in one of the hallways and demands that they lead her straight to the sealing stone. When they refuse, she attacks and kills them all with Leon - with the exception of Yura, whom she merely knocks to the ground. As she begins to interrogate him about the stone's whereabouts, Break finds her and holds her back. She asks him what he'd meant when he said he asked her to be friends in Sablier, and he explains that the reason is quite simple; they both want the same thing, the Will of Abyss. It would be far simpler if they were to work together to attain it, rather than remaining enemies and fighting pointlessly. More members of Yura's cult arrive and confront them, but Break and Lotti come together to easily kill them all. They talk for a while, and Lotti expresses anger over the fact that the cult members are mimicking the Baskervilles by wearing red cloaks. Break is surprised by this - it is later revealed that he didn't notice the colors because of his near-blindness. Doug eventually appears to take Lotti to safety. He and Break square off for battle but she tells her fellow Baskerville not to fight him because he could never win against the Hatter. Lotti shares one last look with Break before she and Doug make their escape. Later on, during the fight between Fang and Lily, and Break and Gilbert, Lotti is shown riding through the forest outside of Isla Yura's estate on Leon's back. She came to retrieve Fang and Lily from the danger, and arrives just in time to watch Fang dissolve and die, while apologizing to her. She grabs Lily, and the two ride off to an unknown location, presumably to meet up with Doug. Leo's Transformation Arc Lotti appears alongside Doug, Lily and four unknown Baskervilles when Vincent and Echo brought Leo to the Baskerville's Gate to the Abyss in Sablier where she and her fellow Baskervilles bowed to their long lost master. Lotti later appeared beside several other Baskervilles, Doug and Lily after Rufus Barma had gotten Cheryl Rainsworth alone in the garden of Pandora's Head Quarters. It is revealed that Lotti had been contacted by Rufus and the two had made a deal, that the Baskervilles would only accept Rufus and the Barma Dukedom as their allies if Rufus attacked Cheryl and retrieved her Key to the Abyss. Rufus concentrated Dodo's power and did and he was told, though he made sure not to crucially damage any of Cheryl's internal organs. Lotti and the rest of the Baskervilles then followed Rufus deep into Pandora's Headquarters in pursuit of the 5th Sealing Stone. What they didn't realize is that Cheryl's chain, Owl had created a thread that attatched to Rufus, and as such it could be directly followed to his exact location. Lotti was shocked to see that Pandora had already caught up with the Baskervilles only minutes after Xerxes Break had attacked Rufus and stalled their mission, but Lotti carried on to the courtyard which held the 5th Seal and a battle between the Baskervilles and Pandora broke out. In all the commotion, the Seal broke and Glen's head fell out rather than Jack's. Lotti, Doug, Lily and the rest of the Baskervilles stopped fighting and stared at Glen's head, shocked and confused. Tragedy of Sablier Arc A month after Lacie Baskerville had been cast into the Abyss by her older brother, Charlotte had been walking through the halls of the Baskerville estate when she bumped into Oswald, who hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. Charlotte barked at him to watch himself before realizing that she had bumped into the new Glen. She apologized for getting her lipstick on him, bowed, and scuttled away nervously. This encounter made Oswald wonder what happened to him being known as Oswald, making him miss the way people had treated him before he was Glen. Anime In the anime, Lotti, Doug, and Fang partake in the Chain invasion, attacking a chain that looked similar to Grim and that was about to destroy Oz and Alice. They survive and destroy many chains. Later, when Oz goes to Sablier in search of his father, Lotti, Doug and Fang, who were waiting for Oz, Alice, Gilbert, and Break, clear the way for the group to reach Zai Vessalius. Description Appearance Lotti has messy mid-length pink hair that falls over her shoulders, with two strands parting at her forehead to frame her face. She often has a slightly deranged appearance because of the wildness in her eyes, which are the same shade of pink as her hair. She is always seen wearing the Baskerville's blood red cloak, as is the custom for the group. What sets hers apart from the others' is that the draw strings are pink and end in pink pom-poms. She has also decorated the hem of her cloak with light pink bows and ribbons. Underneath her cloak, her usual outfit consists of a lowcut dark red corset with a frilled pink trim, paired with a black and pink ruffled skirt. She also wears a pair of stockings with suspenders and high heels, and a choker around her neck. On her hands she wears a pair of light pink kid gloves, and her wrists and ankles have been shackled with broken cuffs. In the past, she wore far more demure, modest clothes - although she still had a penchant for gowns that displayed her ample cleavage. She could usually be seen in long, floor length dresses that were heavily frilled and decorated with ribbons and bows. She kept her hair pulled back from her face and pinned it up with roses and laces. This style made her appear much younger than she does now. Personality She is usually seen as peppy and bubbly on the outside, although at times she can be very twisted. In the past she seemed to have a far more innocent character, and had better control over her emotions. She was uncharacteristically shy whenever she was around Glen, and was presumably attracted to him. Before the Tragedy she was quieter and seemingly more level-headed, although she was quick to temper and very suspicious of strangers, as seen when she first discovers Jack sneaking into the mansion. Following her time in Abyss, however, her personality has warped and she is now more malicious and cunning than before. She can at times seem vivacious and fun-loving, and seems to enjoy teasing her enemies by flirting with them. She is extremely dangerous and has very little self-control, meaning she is susceptible to manic fits and has a sadistic streak to her personality. She cares little about her safety, because her regeneration capabilities make her almost invincible. She is bitter and unwilling to let go of the past, but she is also extremely loyal towards Glen's memory and her fellow Baskerville's. She takes on a leadership role within the Baskervilles, and for unknown reasons addresses herself as "big sister". Powers & Abilities 'Chain' See More: Leon Leon is the chain of Lotti, who has the appearance of a crowned lion with a blue mane and demon wings. Other abilities *Great reflexes and acrobatics *Considerable skill with weapons and tactical strategy. *High regenration cababilities. Like Lily, Lotti can heal injuries quickly Quotes *(To Jack) "We will find the master!" *(To Doug and Fang) "I'm back! Doug! Fang!" *(To Oz) "Hehe...! Nice to meet you, little boy!" *(To Oz) "Let's do something fun with the big sister?" *(To Jack) "You... and the master, what is your connection with him?" *(To Vincent) "You, brat, will just have to pant pitifully in front of me. And big sister will love you dearly. And skin you with her fingernails, just like when a rose wilts. And lick you up, and eat you beautifully." *(To Noise) "Echo..? No.. You are Noise" *(To Elliot) "Hello, Nightray boy!" *"He smiled!?" (About Oswald) *(To Oz) "That Impossible to live without hurting others" *"Even the 'red' clothes of the Baskerville were stained with 'black'... but we keep killing.. and killing.. and killing" *(To Oswald) "Look where you're going!!" *"Even so.. Because Master Glen smiled, that is enough" *(To Leon) "Listen here, you can't kill them! You have to make them nervous, and attack them forcefully, only then will Jack come out." Gallery Main Article: Lotti/Gallery Chapter Appearances Trivia * Lotti is named after Alice Liddell's sister, Lorina Charlotte Liddell (Alice Liddell was Lewis Carroll's muse). Therefore, it is possible that she may have something to do with Lacie. * Lotti appears to still have strong feelings for Glen, although it is doubtful that she still loves him in a romantic way, considering how long ago his death occured and the fact that his soul is now bound to Leo's. Category:Female Characters Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Contractors Category:Baskervilles Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Servants Category:Female Category:Human Category:Legal Contractors Category:Abyss